Software development and deployment is increasingly managed in distributed and shared computing environments, including but not limited to, cloud computing environments. A strategy for software delivery is referred to as Continuous Delivery (CD), which is a strategy that enables organizations to deliver new features to users as fast and efficiently as possible. The CD pipeline, also referred to generally as a delivery pipeline, breaks down the software delivery process into stages (e.g., building the software, testing the software, and deploying the software). The delivery pipeline refers to the stages of development, testing, building, etc., related to deployment of new features, which occur before the first usage of the new features. A delivery pipeline is utilized to deploy program code to a destination at which it may be accessed by end users, before the deployed code is accessed by an end user.
Thus, newer versions of software can be deployed to a community of users by deploying program code through a delivery pipeline to a server in this computing environment and providing access to various users by enabling the users to access the server-based application runtime in the environment.